


Stay, I Pray You

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [20]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, M/M, The Book of Resurrection, title from Anastasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: The Book of Resurrection comes into Dream’s mind and suddenly he’s conflicted as to whether or not he should use it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Stay, I Pray You

**Author's Note:**

> Some domestic stuff :)

The sun seeped through the uncovered window in the bedroom of the cabin in the tundra, rousing the blonde haired admin from his sleep. He was cuddled up pressed to his fiancé, his green eyes opening to look around. It was morning but it was quiet. 

It was going to be a good day.

Dream smiled softly to himself and looked at the white gold ring on his left ring finger. He lifted up his hand to the sunlight, watching the ruby shine beautifully. He let out a content sigh before rolling out of bed. There were bite marks and bruises littering his inner thighs, neck, and collarbones; an assessment of the activities done only a few hours ago. Dream yawned softly and went to throw on clothes, at least to hide the marks on his thighs. He’s grown so used to Techno marking up his neck that everyone else did too, choosing to ignore the actions hinted from those marks.

Once dressed decently, Dream gave Techno, who still slept peacefully, a quick kiss on the cheek. He the. Left the room and descended down the stairs and into the kitchen to start up breakfast for not only himself and Techno but for the other two living in the commune as well. 

Dream had taken up cooking a little while ago (when he was engaged to Fundy), but had stopped when Phil insisted that he rested up and healed from the attempted execution. Now that he has well healed, not to mention up earlier than the other three, he held the opportunity to make them breakfast.

He went out of the cabin and into the chicken coop that he made while finding a pass time during his healing process, and dug around the coop to get a few eggs that have been laid. Gathering up 9 eggs total, Dream returned to the cabin and started to make eggs Benedict with smoked salmon and toasted bread. It’s his personal favorite meal ever since he learned how to make it and he was absolutely dying to make it for someone else. 

Why not to his soon-to-be family?

Dream allowed the eggs to cook before getting up the plates. He heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and strong arms suddenly wrapped around his torso. The blonde admin smiled softly and turned to look at Techno who had nuzzled his face into the blonde’s neck. He felt the tusks of the piglin hybrid graze the sensitive skin and he tensed up.

“Techno,” he whined softly. “Phil and Tommy are going to wake up any moment now. They’ll see us.”

“Let them see.” Techno said and nibbles on Dream’s neck, causing him to stifle a moan, clasping a hand over his mouth.

“Techno, please.”

Chuckling, the piglin hybrid released his fiancé. “I just wanted to hear you make noises.” The piglin hybrid then pressed a kiss to Dream’s lips. 

“Well, wait until tonight, dammit.” Dream huffed and resumed cooking before the food was burnt. Techno chuckled once more and he sat at the kitchen table.

“I didn’t know you could cook, Dream.”

“Well I can… Phil told me not to when I was still healing but I’ve been awake for a bit now so why not get back into cooking.” 

Techno smiled and watched his fiancé finish preparing breakfast. As if by magic, or coincidence, Tommy had woken up and came from his cabin in the commune into Techno (and Dream’s) and smelled the aroma. 

“I thought Phil was still asleep.” Tommy said and walked in the kitchen and took a seat at the table across from Techno.

“He should be waking up. I just got started on breakfast.” Dream said. “You know, like a big of thank you to you guys for helping me recover.” Dream set the plate of eggs benedict in front of Tommy. The boy practically salivated at the smell and sight before snapping out of it and shaking his head.

“It smells alright.” The boy muttered and started to dig in.

Dream rolled his eyes and set down another plate in front of Techno. Dream then went to get another plate for Phil ready when he saw the eldest had stepped into the cabin. He made himself a plate as well and joined the other three at the table.

Breakfast was quiet with Phil asking a bit of questions. Dream zoned out which prompted him to hear a humming noise. Confused, he looked around to check where it could possibly be and noticed the Ender chest in the far corner of the room. There’s only a few things in Dream’s Ender chest; Tommy’s discs (which he should really give back), a wooden pickaxe that George gave him (the very first tools of the server, ironically forged by his ex boyfriend), a few enchanted golden apples, some totems of undying, and the book of resurrection (a gift from his father to sway him to Manburg’s side in the war). That’s what the humming was. Because the other items were just plain enchanted items and music discs but the book… The book was something more.

A hand rested on Dream’s arm gently and the blonde jumped a bit, snapping out of his thoughts before looking at his fiancé, who held a concerned look in his face. “Are you okay, Dream?” The pigling hybrid asked.

“Ah, yeah sorry I just zoned out a bit.” Dream replied and waved his hand dismissively.

“Mate, you were looking at the Ender chest. Is there something in there you have that you want to tell us?” Phil asked.

Dream looked between both men then at Tommy before sighing. “I have Tommy’s discs. Which I’ve been meaning to give back since my recovery.” The blonde said and stood up from his place at the table and went to the Ender chest. He opened it up and briefly looked at the book of resurrection, carefully picking the discs up and then picking the book up. He returned to the table, giving the discs to Tommy. “Sorry about that by the way.” 

“Eh, it’s fine. Tubbo and I concluded that the discs are just that; discs. Our friendship is more than just these.” Tommy said, surprising the three adults.

“Wow… you really have changed since exile.” Dream said fondly and the teen’s face turned red in embarrassment and he delivered a swift punch to Dream’s arm.

Dream chuckled and rubbed his arms before returning to his seat with the book. Phil seemed to take notice of the eerie, glowing book and pointed it out. Green eyes met blue and the younger blonde sighed. “Okay…. so during the war between Manburg and Pogtopia, I had full intentions of supporting Wilbur, Tommy, and the rest of Pogtopia… then Schlatt came up to me and gave me an offer, something that would sway me to his side.

“This is the Book of Resurrection. I knew my father was going to die in the battle so he gave this to me in hopes of being brought back after the war. I have yet to use it. I don’t really know if I want to bring him back… I’d have to ask Tubbo.”

“Would that…. would it also bring back Wilbur?” Phil asked, rousing Dream out of his thoughts.

“It should… again, I haven’t tried it. But I don’t know if they’d retain the memories of what they did wrong or completely disregard it altogether. Would they be brought back the way they died? Insane and senile? Or… would it be like hitting reset?”

“Have you thought about it? Resurrecting someone?”

“Occasionally. But…. there was always something stopping me from doing so.” 

There was a pause, a clench of the book, before Dream relaxed. “I should go to L’Manburg and consult with Tubbo. He’s still president after all.” He sighed softly and looked at the book again. “I suppose you want me to bring Wilbur back then, huh?”

“Only if you’re sure about this book.” Phil reassured the younger blonde and Dream sighed in relief. 

“Thank you, Phil. I’m still indecisive about all this. I mean, tampering with death and the afterlife holds reason for punishment in the future.”

“Then we won’t use it unless everyone agrees in a consensus.” Techno said, reassuring his fiancé. “Until then, keep it in your ender chest.” Dream nods and he turned back to the glowing chest and stuffed the book in it. He returned to the table and felt the piglin hybrid wrap his arms around his waist. “I know it’s tempting, wanting to bring back your father but you said it yourself; we won’t know if he’ll come back the same before he died.”

Dream sighed heavily and agreed silently, pressing a kiss to Techno’s head. 

“Wait a fucking minute,” the attention was then turned to the teen who was listening and watching everything. “Schlatt’s your fucking dad?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


A little after breakfast, Dream was packing up a satchel of resources needed to travel to L’Manburg. Techno told him that he wouldn’t be joining, mostly for safety reasons but also helping Phil create the Syndicate; an anarchist organization, for no...major purposes. As a parting gift, however, Techno gave Dream his spare trident, and Dream decorated the handle with a red and green ribbon. Smiling softly at the enchanted gift, Dream kept the weapon unsheathed in his hand after he braided his hair back. Giving Patches one nice pat, Dream left the bedroom and down the stairs to the tundra’s outdoors. 

The cool air immediately grazed Dream’s sun kissed skin, and he was grateful for the clothing that was made for him. He started down the path to the nether portal that connected with the Prime Portal. The snow crunched under his black boots and he watched as snow rabbits hopped about. He glanced at the ring on his finger, shining under the sunlight. He suddenly remembered that the moment he stepped into the mainlands, the higher the possibility he has in seeing his exes.

Suddenly dread filled his stomach and he felt nauseous the moment he entered the portal into the nether.  _ This isn’t about them. It’s about Tubbo _ . Dream had to remind himself.  _ But Fundy is Wilbur’s son, he should have a say. _ Another voice, the heart-leaning voice, chimed in on the conversation. And it’s true. If anyone should have a say in resurrecting Wilbur, it’s Fundy.

Dream sat on this thought his entire trek to the Prime Portal, the guilt of his conscious eating away at him. He sighed heavily as he looked at the Prime Portal in front of him. In the process of his thoughts and journey in the nether, Dream had removed the light blue cropped hoodie and tied it around his hips, leaving him in only his short sleeved black turtleneck. Stepping into the portal, Dream shut his green eyes in preparation of what’s to come.

He stepped out after being teleported to the mainlands and saw the still damaged community house. He sucked in a breath and went down the steps. The burning had stopped and the flooding finished. Now all that was left was the brick and stone foundation. Though it looked like people were coming together to repair that. Dream entered the community house to see Ranboo setting up a temporary chest of bricks and stone bricks that would eventually make up the rest of the community house.

“Hey Ranboo…” Dream said quietly, startling the Ender hybrid. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you there. Um… what’s going on here?”

“Oh uh… I thought it would be nice if we all came together and rebuilt the community house. I know how much it meant to you and Sapnap and George.” Ranboo explained nervously.

Dream smiled fondly at Ranboo. “That’s….. I’m really glad you decided to do that. Thank you.” He said with a soft expression. “I really do appreciate it”

Dream continued off and Ranboo hung his head in shame knowing FULL well it was him that destroyed the community house in the first place. He just doesn’t know how to approach the unstable leader.

  
  
  


The walk along the Prime path went from tolerable to stifling when Dream reached the nation of New L’Manburg. He was nervous that the first person he’d see would not be Tubbo but rather end up finding Fundy first. Those were just the fears and insecurities of an ex fiancé however, because Dream did in fact see Tubbo before anyone else in L’Manburg (or at least anyone of major threat to him), and rushed over to his younger brother before skidding to a halt at the sight of Quackity.

The  _ bastard _ .

Since the very beginning, Quackity has shown Dream nothing but hostility, and to think that man was going to marry his father. Even worse, is that he is engaged with one of his best friends. It’s absolutely irritating that someone that hates every fibre of his being is getting married to someone he absolutely adores and sees as a brother as well.

Dream felt  _ threatened _ by Quackity for many reasons.

The blonde took a deep breath and approached his younger brother, trying to pay Quackity no mind. “Hey Tubbo.” He said with a smile and the ram hybrid jumped a bit and looked at Dream before smiling.

“Dream! What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked. “Not that I don’t mind you coming to L’Manburg, you’re my brother, but you didn’t even give me a warning!”

“I’m sorry. It was sort of a spontaneous decision that I didn’t know if I should act on it or not. But can we speak?” Dream’s green eyes glanced at Quackity’s pissed off brown eyes. “Uh… alone preferably.” 

“Oh of course!” Tubbo nodded and looked at Quackity. “I’ll talk to you later more about this later, Quackity.” The ram hybrid waves then gestured Dream to follow him to his house. “Make yourself comfortable Dream!” 

“Thanks” Dream smiled and he took a seat at the table. He looked around the stilted house and heard the sound of trickling water coming from below. It was a calming environment. 

“So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Have you ever wondered what life would be like if we had dad back?” Dream quickly said, getting straight to the point. The question startled Tubbo and he looked at Dream with wide eyes. “Like, hypothetically speaking; what if dad gave one of us a book that could revive the dead in return for giving his life back for a hopefully better future?”

“I…. Dream did Schl…. did dad give you a book like that?”

“That was what he gave me that brought me over to his side. I intended to stay on Pogtopia’s side but he gave me the book KNOWING he was going to die.” Dream then stood up and started pacing. “The book is in my enderchest. I already told Phil, Techno and Tommy about it and they all agreed it should only be used if everyone is in agreement but… Tubbo you are president of New L’Manburg and I’m the leader of the Greater SMP. At the end of the day, it would ultimately be up to us.”

Tubbo looked at Dream then out the window at New L’Manburg. To have their father back would be nice. Someone to teach them, to hold them whenever they were overwhelmed. The two of them were thrown into war at an early age; Dream was 13 and Tubbo was 9. Though they matured now, they needed someone to tell them it’s okay to be a kid, to be young.

Dream was getting married for crying out loud, it would be nice if their father were alive to walk him down the aisle or threaten the likes of Technoblade.

“Dream…. I- this is an extremely important decision. Are you sure about this?”

“I won’t do it unless you’re okay with it.”

Two brothers watched each other. The young brunette wrapped his arms around the older blonde‘s torso. “I missed you so much.”

Dream smiled softly, and he hugged Tubbo back. 

“ _ I missed you. _ ”


End file.
